The Rose and the Beast
by bri5636
Summary: He was prince doomed to be forever formed as a monster. She was a girl who wanted to have more than a boring life. He hoped one day someone would love but who could ever love...a beast... Shadamy
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sunlight shone through the trees onto top of a small waterfall, making it sparkle. Petals on roses and orchids shined beautifully with the morning dew still on them. Birds sang, and flew all around the forest. And just beyond it was a castle with statues of angels on the roofs. The entire castle had white brick walls and red tiling on the roofs. And a beautiful garden surrounded the castle with flowers of every kind.

_Once upon a time, a young prince lived in a shining castle. And he had everything his to heart's desire. But the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him to not be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again..._

The prince laughed at the old woman at her "gift" for shelter. He thought she was insane. A prince giving to an old, hideous beggar woman, shelter? How absurd. But when he turned away, a light shone behind him and the old beggar woman transformed into a friend who he thought died years ago.

"Maria?" he asked in awe. The woman floating in the air had long blonde hair down to her back and deep blue eyes. She wore a light blue dress with a blue belt around her waist, an ivory, shining see-through cape and black flats.

"Shadow," she said calmly, "you have loved me all my life. You were so caring. But ever since I died, you've been rude and hostile to everyone. If you don't learn to let me go, then you shall never know true love..."

_...the beggar's form melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart anymore. And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there._

The prince ripped the picture of himself hanging on the wall with his claws that he now can't retract. Everything around him was broken and ripped up, concealing him in his own destruction. The only thing standing in the middle of the room was a small, porcelain table with a rose, floating in the middle of a glass dome. Next to it, a mirror with the power to see anything he wanted in the village.

_Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with his magic mirror; his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his 21__st__ year. If he could learn to love another and earn her love in return before the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love...a beast..._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A house just outside of town stood still; its windmill turning slowly, and the waterwheel flowing. It was early and the sun was had just risen. Leaves fell and blew around trees riding the current of the wind.

A pink hedgehog walked out of the house with a basket and book in hand. She wore a long red dress with a white apron around her waist and red flats. She had short quills just above her shoulders framing her face, 3 bangs, a red headband, and sparkling green eyes.

She had a smile on her face she walked down the steps and onto the path leading to town. She started to sing softly to herself gradually getting louder without notice.

_"Little town, it's a quiet village... Every day like the one before. Little town full of little people...waking up to say..."_

_"Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!"_

Soon the whole town was buzzing with people all around going to different markets, shops, getting food, it was mayhem!

_"There goes the baker with his tray like always. The same old bread and rolls to sell...Every morning's been the same…since the morning that we came…to this poor, provincial town..."_

"Good morning, Amy," the bread seller said as she walked by.

"Morning, monsieur."

"Where you off to?"

"The book shop. I just finished this wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre-"

"That's nice. Sally! The baguettes! Hurry up!"

Amy rolled her eyes as she kept walking to the book shop.

_"Look, there she goes. That girl is strange; no question," _2 ladies said as she walked by daydreaming, _"dazed and distracted can't you tell?"_

_"Never part of any crowd. Cause her head's up on some cloud."_

_"Now denying she a funny girl, that Rose."_

Amy jumped onto the end of a wagon passing by multiple people.

"Bonjour!" the man said to the woman.

"Good day."

"How is your family?"

A man gave a girl a ham with a love look in his eyes.

"Bonjour." She said.

"Good day." He replied.

"How is your wife?" once she asked, his wife bopped him on the head with a rolling pin.

"I need 6 eggs!" a woman who had 8 kids running around her said to an egg seller.

"That's too expensive!" said a man to a vase seller.

_"There must be more than this provincial life!" _Amy sang. She jumped on the wagon and walked into the bookshop to see a red echidna putting books away.

"Ah, Amy." He exclaimed.

"Good morning, Monsieur Knuckles. I've come to return the book I borrowed." She said giving him the book and walking over to the book shelf. She climbed up the ladder and scrolled through the books.

"Finished already?"

"I couldn't put it down. Have ya got anything new?"

"Ha-ha. Not since yesterday."

"That's alright. I'll borrow...this one." She took out a book with a blue leather cover and gold writing on the front. Amy gave it to Knuckle so he could look at it.

"That one? But you've already read it twice!"

"But it's my favorite!" She exclaimed. "Daring sword fights, far off places, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

Knuckles laughed, "Well, if you like it all that much it's yours." He said giving it back to her. They started to walk out of the shop and 3 men turned around pretending they didn't spy on her through the window.

"But, Monsieur-"

"I insist."

"Thank you. Thank you very much!" She waved goodbye as she walked away reading the book. She jumped through kids playing jump rope and ruffled a little girl's hair as she walked by making her laugh.

_"Look, there she's goes, that girl is so peculiar_." The 3 men said. _"I wonder if she's feeling well."_

_"With a dreamy far of look." _The women said.

_"And her nose stuck in a book."_

_"What a puzzle the rest of us is Rose."_

Amy sat down on the edge of a fountain with a herd of sheep surrounding her.

_"Aaaahhh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because...you'll see. Here's where see meets prince charming, but she won't discover that it's him till chapter 3." _She got up and walked back down the road still reading.

_"Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty." Her looks have got no parallel."_

_"But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd. Very different from the rest of us."_

_"Yes, different from the rest of us. She's nothing like the rest of us. Yes, different from the rest of us is Rose."_

A gunshot was heard as a herd of geese flew by. One of them fell to the ground and a little yellow fox tied to catch it in the sack but missed. He grabbed the bird and put it in the sack running up to his friend and idol.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "You didn't miss a shot, Sonic! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

"I know." He replied. Sonic was a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes and red sneakers. And as always, he had his trademark grin.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you." They started walking. "And no girl for that matter."

"It's true, Tails. And I've got my sights set on that one." Sonic pointed to Amy and she stopped reading to buy some apples.

"The inventor's daughter?!" Tails asked shocked.

"She's the one. The lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But she's-"

"The most beautiful girl in town."

"I know! But-"

"That makes her the best." He picked up Tails and brought him close to his face. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Yeah! Of course, but-"

Sonic dropped Tails and started to talk about Amy. _"Right the moment when I met her, saw her. I said she's gorgeous and I fell. And in there's only she's who's as beautiful as me. So I'm making plans to woo and marry, Rose."_

Amy walked passed him as he looked at himself in the reflection of a pan. He turned to see her disappear into the crowd. Sonic started to walk after her passing 3 girls getting water from the water-pump.

The first was a girl with short red hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. She wore a short white dress with gold lacing, tan tights, and red heels. The second was a girl with purple hair and blue eyes. She wore a purple dress with pink sleeves and gold detailing and held a staff. The last was a girl with pink hair in a ponytail curling forward with a bun in the back and had gray eyes. She had pointed ears, and wore a purple tube top, beige harem pants and had a pale pink sash around her waist with a pink sheer cover over her pants.

_"Look, there he goes. Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Sonic. Oh he's so cute. Be still my heart. I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute!"_

As Amy kept walking through the crowd reading her book without bumping into anyone, Sonic had trouble getting to her. Everyone with carts, pans, goats; they all got in the way.

_"There must be more than this provincial life!" _Amy sang.

_"Just watch. I'm going to make Rose my wife." _Sonic proclaimed.

_"Look, there she goes. That girl is strange but special!" _the people sang as she walked by. Sonic had gone onto roofs of houses to pass the crowd. _"A most peculiar mademoiselle. It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in. But she really is a funny girl. A beauty but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl...that Rose._

_"Bonjour!"_

_"Bonjour!"_

_"Bonjour!"_

_"Bonjour!"_

_"Bonjour!"_

_"Bonjour!"_

Amy looked up from her book and turned around to see people going back to their business. Sonic landed in front of her as she kept walking.

"Hello, Amy."

"Bonjour, Sonic." Sonic came around her and took the book out of her hands. "Sonic, may I have my book please?"

"How can you read this? It has no pictures." He said while looking through it.

"Well, some people use their imagination."

Sonic threw the book away into a mud puddle. "Ames, it's time you got you head outta those book and paid attention to more important things."

Amy bent down to get it but Sonic stood in the way. "Like me."

The 3 girls, Elise, Merlina, and Shahra, sighed at him.

Sonic walked around her and she picked up her book and put it in the basket. "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and...thinking."

"Sonic, you are positively primeval."

"Why thank you, Ames." Amy had a confused look, but he wrapped his arm around her shoulder leading her away. "What's say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?"

"Maybe some other time."

The girls gasped at her as they walked by.

"What's wrong with her?" Shahra said.

"She's crazy!" Merlina added.

"He's gorgeous!" Elise ended and they all went starstruck.

Amy ripped free from Sonic's grasp and started walking back home. "Please, Sonic. I can't. I have to get back home to help my uncle. Goodbye."

Tails caught up with them and laughed. "Hahaha! That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get!" Sonic laughed along.

"Don't talk about my uncle that way!"

Sonic hit him in the head, "Yeah, don't talk about her uncle that way!"

"My uncle is not crazy! He's a genius." Once she said it a small explosion of smoke came from the house in the distance. Amy started running towards the house leaving Sonic and Tails laughing.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy ran to the front of her house where the cellar was and opened it up walking down the steps. She heard coughing and groaning as she waved the smoke away. "Uncle Chuck?"

"How on earth did that happen?" a blue hedgehog asked. He had a gray mustache with big gray eyebrows and had gray-blue eyes.

"Are you alright, Uncle Chuck?" Amy asked walking down the stairs to face him.

"I-I'm about ready to give up on the hunk-a-junk!" he replied kicking the weird machine next to him.

"You always say that." Amy said smiling.

"I mean it this time. I'll never get this bone-headed contraption to work!"

"Yes you will! And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow."

Uncle Chuck looked at her disapprovingly. "Hmph."

"And become a world-famous inventor."

"...You really believe that?"

"I always have."

"Well, what are we waitin' for? I'll have this fixed up in no time!" Uncle Chuck went under the machine. "Hand me that-that wrench."

Amy picked up the wrench in the tool box. "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book...Uncle, do you think I'm odd?"

"My niece? Odd," he looked out from under the machine with big goggles that made his eyes look very large. "Wh-where would you get an idea like that?" he took the wrench.

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Sonic? He's a handsome fella."

"He's handsome alright. And rude, and conceited, and...Oh Uncle, he's not for me."

"Heh-heh, well don't you worry. This inventions gonna be the start of a new life for us." He got out from under the machine and stood next to Amy. "I think that's done it. Now...let's give it a try." He pulled the lever and the machine whirred to life.

Steam came out of the funnel on its side, things compressing and contracting, whistle blowing. An ax on the other side of it came down on a piece of wood 3 times before it flew to the other side of the room. It was apparently a wood cutter.

"It works!" Amy exclaimed.

"It does? It's does!"

"You did it, Uncle Chuck!"

"That clinches it. I'm off to the fair!"

* * *

Uncle Chuck was riding away on a horse with a wagon strapped to the back of it.

"Goodbye, Uncle! Good luck!"

"Goodbye, Amy. Take care while I'm gone!"

Uncle Chuck rode through open fields, passing by farms and other things on the trip. The sun started to go down as they entered the forest.

"We should be there by now." He said to the horse. The horse however was scared as he saw an owl stare at him with beady eyes. "Maybe we missed a turn...Maybe I should've taken a le..." he slowed to a stop with he saw signs pointing either left or right. But even with the lantern lit, the writing was illegible.

The horse decided to go to the left, but Uncle Chuck pulled him back. "Let's go that way." The horse shook his head and looked at the paths. The right was darker and had fog covering the ground giving an ominous look. The left still had light and looked less evil.

The horse looked at him like he was crazy before walking over to the left side again. Uncle Chuck pulled back on the reigns. "Come on, Philippe. It's a shortcut! We'll be there in no time."

They walked through the right path instead of the left. As they were walking Philippe got even more scared as the noises of leaves in the wind blew all around them. Philippe stopped and looked around thinking he heard a noise. He started to walk backwards when a howl was heard.

"This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Philippe?" the horse didn't even bother to correct him. "We'd better turn around." As more howls were heard, Philippe backed into a tree making dozens of bats fly out and around them. Philippe ran away from them as fast he could and came to a halt. They looked over and found themselves on a cliff!

Philippe backed up frantically and turn the other way. "Steady, Philippe! Steady." Uncle Chuck said. Another howl was heard and Philippe bucked Uncle Chuck off him and ran into the night. The lantern fell and the light disappeared leaving darkness.

"Philippe?" he whispered. Uncle Chuck put his hat back on and dusted his cloak off. He turned to see 3 wolves on a hill looking down at him. He gasped and started running away with them on his tail. He tripped and fell face-first in the ground. He looked up to see an old iron gate as storm clouds rolled in. Uncle Chuck looked back to see the wolves growling at him. He ran up to the gate and started to shake it calling out for help.

"HELP! ANYONE PLEASE! HELP!" the gate opened and he fell in. Just as the wolves were about to grab him, he closed the gate back with his foot. One of the wolves grabbed his foot and tried to drag him back out. Uncle Chuck ripped his foot from its grasp and ran to the doors of the castle, leaving his hate behind.

He gasped at the sight of it and rain started falling down. He looked back before banging on the door. It opened slightly from the force and he peeked inside. A long red carpet stretched to the far end of the room, along the stairs. Marble floors and pillars were everywhere, and opening to other parts of the castle were covered with red curtains.

A ticking sound was heard and he saw an ivory clock with blue and gold designs and purple candelabra with pink and white deigns on a small desk to his side. He walked in, rubbing his hands. "Hello...Hellooo?"

Soon he heard a voice, a girl's voice whispering. "Poor fellow, he must've lost his way in the woods."

"Keep quiet." Said another, a male voice this time. "Maybe he'll go away."

"Is someone there?"

The candelabra opened its eyes to reveal gold ones at it lit aflame. It looked at the clock.

The clock said sternly opening its eyes to also be gold, "Not one word, Blaze. Not a word."

"I-I don't mean to intrude but," Uncle Chuck said. "I've lost my horse and- and I need a place to stay for the night."

The clock and the candelabra, named Blaze, looked at him. "Aw, Silver, Have a heart."

"Shh!" the clock, known as Silver put his hand over her mouth. She made a blank stare as she moved her arm with the candle on it and burned him.

"Owowowowowowow!" he exclaimed blowing on his hand.

"But, of course sir. You are welcomed here." Blaze said.

"Who said that?" Uncle Chuck said grabbing the candelabra.

"Over here." Blaze said. He turned but didn't see anyone.

"Where?" he said raising her over his head. She tapped his head and stared at her.

"Hello."

"AH!" he dropped the candelabra losing the light and backed away. He looked at her again. "Incredible."

Silver jumped down from the table. "Oh now you've done it, Blaze." She relit her candles. "Splendid! Just Peachy. WHOA!" Silver was picked up by Uncle Chuck and he looked all around him, he even turned the knob making the hand on his face turn. Blaze was laughing the whole time.

He opened the glass to the pendulum inside, but Silver closed it back up snapping down on his finger. "That is private! Do you mind?"

"I beg your pardon. It's just...I've never seen...Ah..ah..ACHOO!" Uncle Chuck sneezed into Silver face. But because it was glass, he opened his eyes and moved the hands back and forth like a windshield wiper.

"Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur." Blaze said. "Come. Warm yourself by the fire." She hopped over the other room where the fireplace was lit. A figure was watching them in the shadows of the stairs.

"No, no, no!" Silver exclaimed running after them. "Who knows what master will do if he finds him in here!" he started to pull on Uncle Chuck's cloak as he walked down the few steps, but tripped and fell instead.

"Oh no, not the master's chair." Silver said looking up.

Soon a footrest ran into the room knocking Silver over in the process. It had black and yellow stripes with magenta fringes at the bottom. It ran under Uncle Chuck's legs so he could rest his feet on it.

"I'm not seeing this! I am NOT seeing this!" Silver kept saying this over and over hoping it would come true.

"Well, hello there." Uncle Chuck said to the footrest. A coatrack that had a green top hat on wrapped a blanket around him.

"Alright! This has gone far enough!" Silver exclaimed. "I'm in charge here-" he got run over by a cart. The cart skidded to a stop next to Uncle Chuck.

On it was a cream colored teapot with burgundy and white accents and a cream colored teacup with orange, blue, and white accents.

"Would you like some tea sir?" the teapot said sweetly pouring tea into the cup. "It'll warm you up in no time."

Silver kept saying don't give him anything but everyone seemed to ignore him.

As Uncle Chuck took a sip, the teacup laughed. "His mustache tickles, mama." He looked at the cup before putting it back down onto the cart.

"Ooh, hello." He said.

Suddenly, the doors were slammed open blowing in cold wind that made the fireplace lose its glow.

The teapot shook in fright while the cup hid behind her. "Uh-oh."

A big burly shadow was seen as Uncle Chuck shook in fright. The figure made and low growl as it walked on all fours down the small steps into the room. "There's a trespasser here." He said. His voice was deep and raspy, but through the darkness you could see a cape moving.

"Yes, Master," Blaze said nervously. "Allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods so he came here and-" She was cut off when the figure roared blowing out her flame.

The clock was hiding under the carpet and looked over, "Um, Master? Heh-heh, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start! ItwasallhisfaultItriedtostopthem,wouldtheylistento me,no,no-"Silver stopped when the figure roared again making him hide back under the carpet.

Uncle Chuck looked over one side of the chair and saw nothing. When he looked to the other side, he saw cold, deep red eyes staring at him with anger.

Uncle Chuck fell out of the chair as the figure moved closer to him. "Who are you?" he demanded. "What are you doing here?"

Uncle Chuck stood up and backed away as he kept walking towards him. "I-I was lost in the woods and..."

"You are not welcomed here!"

"I-I'm sorry." He said staring him.

"What are you staring at?!" the figure stood up; a good foot taller than him.

"N-Nothing!"

"So, you came to stare at the beast, have you!" the figure ran around Uncle Chuck when we tried to run.

"No, I just needed a place to stay!"

"I'll give you a place to stay." The beast growled lowly as he picked up Uncle Chuck by his cloak and left slamming the door on his servants, leaving them huddled together scared of what might happen next.


	4. TRB Character List

**_Reviews: bearvalley3365~Thanks for liking my story and here's the list of characters._**

Shadow~Beast/Adam  
Amy~Belle  
Belle's father~Uncle Chuck  
Sonic~Gaston  
Tails~Gaston's sidekick  
Silver~Cogsworth  
Blaze~Lumiere  
Knuckles~Librarian  
Rouge~Dresser  
Vanilla~Mrs. Potts  
Cream~Chip  
Scourge~Executioner guy

(Anyone else)  
Maria~Witch  
Merlina, Shahra, and Elise~Triplets  
Charmy~The footrest/dog


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Boy, Amy Rose is sure gonna get the surprise of her life, eh, Sonic?" Tails asked as he and Sonic looked out of bushes at her house.

"Yep, this is her lucky day." Sonic replied. He was wearing a red jacket to look formal. He walked back to where his guests were preparing the ceremony.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first I'd better propose to the girl." He said winking. The men laughed with him while the girls cried.

Sonic told Tails, "Make sure that when Rose and I come out those doors-"

"I know, I know! I strike up the band!" he replied enthusiastically. Soon the band started playing but Sonic stopped them by putting a horn on Tails' head.

"Not yet!"

"Sorry."

* * *

Amy was reading a book in her house when she heard a knock on the door. She put the book on the table and walked to the door. Amy pulled down a pair of binoculars connected to a pipe on the door, and looked through to see Sonic.

She rolled her eyes and she put the binoculars back on the hook and open the door. "Sonic, what a pleasant surprise." She said backing as he walked in.

"Isn't it though," he said still walking towards her. "I'm just full of surprises. Y'know Ames, there's not a girl in town that would love to be in your shoes. This is the day..." Sonic leaned on a small vanity and looked himself in the mirror before turning back to Amy. "...This is the day your dreams come true."

Amy backed away behind the table. "What do you know about my dreams, Sonic?" she said nicely.

"Plenty. Picture this." Sonic sat in the chair and put his slightly muddy boots up and put them on the book leaning back. "A rustic cutting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire..." he took his shoes off and only had his socks on making himself at home. "...My little wife massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs."

Amy made a disgusted look before Sonic stood next to her. "We'll have 6 or 7."

"Dogs?" she asked.

"No, Amy, strapping boys like me." Amy snatched the book before wiping it off and walking over to the bookshelf.

"Imagine that." She said.

"And you know who that little wife will be?" he said walking over to her.

"Let me guess..." she said dreading the answer.

"You." Sonic put his arms on the shelf as Amy turned around. She ducked under and moved the chair in front of her.

"Sonic, I-I'm...speechless." Amy said smiling leaning on the door putting a hand to her chest. "I really don't know what to say."

Sonic leaned on the door again, "Say you'll marry me."

"I'm sorry but...but..." she had her knob on the door. "...I just don't deserve you!" she turned the knob and stepped away as Sonic fell out of the house into the mud. The band started playing as Amy threw his shoes out the door before slamming it closed.

Tails looked to see his best friend in the mud and stopped the band. He turned and saw him sit up with a pig on his head. He pushed the pig back and his quills were messed up. Tails lifted some of his quills from his face. "So how'd it go?"

Sonic stood up and grabbed Tails by the collar. "I'll have Amy Rose for my wife. Make no mistake of that." Sonic threw him down in the mud as he walked away.

Tails sat up next to the pig, "Hmph! Touchy!"

* * *

Amy opened her door a few hours later and looked around to see a rooster and chicken eating a bucket of feed, "Is he gone?" she said to no one. She grabbed the bucket and walked down the steps.

"Can you imagine?" this time to the animals. She threw the feed around angrily "He asked me to marry him. Me! The wife of that boorish, brainless..."

_"Madame Sonic, can you just see it? Madame Sonic, his little wife. No sir, not me. I guarantee it. I want much more than this provincial life!" _ Amy closed the gate to the stable and ran out into the field.

_"I want adventure in the great, wide somewhere. I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand...to have someone understand...I want so much more than they've got planned..." _

Soon enough neighing was heard and Philippe ran into the fields towards Amy. "Philippe!" she exclaimed. She ran over to him and calmed him down.

"What are you doing here? Where's…where's Uncle Chuck? Where is he, Philippe? What happened?" She asked so many questions but all Philippe did was stare at her. Amy unhooked the cart from him and said. "You have to take me to him. Now."

* * *

At the gate of the castle, Amy and Philippe walked towards it slowly. "What is this place?" she said. Philippe stared up at it and seemed to make a 'whoa...' look. But his fear overruled him as he started to neigh and move around.

Amy got down and calmed Philippe; her dark red cloak flowing. "Easy, boy. Steady."

Amy looked through the gate to see Uncle Chuck's hat on the ground. She opened the gate and picked it up looking at the castle.

* * *

Silver was pacing back and forth on the table while Blaze was just standing there with her arms crossed looking at her candle flame.

"Oh, couldn't keep quiet, could we?" he said smirking. "Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the Master's chair, pet the pooch." The ivory clock stood with his hands (handles?) on his sides as the purple candelabra started talking.

"I was trying to be hospitable." Was all she said.

* * *

Amy walked into the castle, "Hello? Is anyone here? Helloooo?" She walked up the carpeted steps. "Uncle Chuck? Are you here?" Soon enough she was looking at the 3rd floor balcony.

* * *

The teapot had filled up a bucket of hot water and soap that had some dishes in it already.

"Mama! Mama!" the teacup said hopping to her. "There's a girl in the castle!"

"Now, Cream, I'll not have you make up silly stories." The teapot said as she hoped down from the bucket.

"I'm not lying, Mama. I saw her."

"Not another word." The teapot said pushing her into the bucket. "Now into the tub."

A dust-feather that looked like a maid came and said with a french accent, "I zaw a girl in ze castle!"

"See." Cream said. "I told ya."

* * *

Silver was scolding Blaze while Blaze was mimicking Silver.

"Irresonsible, waxy-eared, slack-jawed-!"

"Uncle Chuck?" they heard a voice say. Both froze for a second before turning to see a pink hedgehog with a dark cloak (hood up) and a red dress walk down the hall.

"Did you see that?" Blaze said. They both jumped down from the table and looked out the doorway. "It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl." Silver said annoyed.

"Don't you see? She's the one! The girl we've been waiting for! She came to break the spell!" She spun Silver around before hopping down the hallway.

"Wait a minute!" Silver repeated trying to stop her.

Amy called out her Uncle's name again but still didn't get an answer. Silver and Blaze stood next to a door before walking inside and hearing the door creak. Amy turned around and walked to the door.

Silver hid behind the other side of the door while Blaze hopped away.

Amy looked around to see a long winding staircase and see a glow going up the steps. "Wait! I'm looking for my uncle I..."she ran up the steps but stopped when she didn't see anyone except for purple candelabra in the wall.

"That's strange...I could've sworn someone was here..." she said.

"Amy?" a voice said.

"Uncle Chuck?!" She exclaimed. She ran to one of doors in the room and kneeled down to the bars. She grabbed a torch and held his hand.

"H-H-How did you f-find me?" he said stuttering. He coughed.

"Your hands are like ice. We have to get you outta there."

"Amy, I want you to leave this place."

"Who's done this to you?" she demanded.

"Amy, I can't explain. You must go, now!"

"I won't leave you!"

"What are you doing here?!" the beast grabbed her and turned her around. The torch flew out of her hands and into a small puddle of water losing its light. The only light was the one coming from the hole in the roof.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Amy was frightened as she backed away.

"The master of this castle." The beast growled as he moved to the side.

"I've come here for my uncle. Can't you see he's sick?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" he yelled.

"But he could die! Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do." The beast looked away before walking to leave. "He's my prisoner."

"Oh there must be some way I can…wait!" he looked at her with piercing red eyes. "Take me instead."

"You!" The beast looked away before his face softened. "You would…take his place?"

"No, Amy!" Uncle Chuck yelled. "You don't know what you're doing."

"_If _I did...would you let him go?"

"Yes but...you must promise to stay here forever." The beast said.

Amy looked down before staring at him curiously. "Step into the light."

The beast cautiously stepped into the light. He had ebony fur with red stripes on his quills arms and legs. His fur though was rough and scraggly. His arms were muscular and had pale hands with white fur over his wrists. His claws were long a sharp, the same as his teeth. He had white chest fur, black, white and red hover shoes with a gold spiked ring around the cuffs, and a red cape.

Amy gasped and turned away in horror. Uncle Chuck took her hands and said, "No, Amy! I won't let you do this!"

Amy turned and stood up. When she faced the beast he was 2 feet taller than her, but she stood her ground. "Y-you have my word."

"Done!" the beast walked around her to the cell while Amy dropped to her knees covering her face. She made a deal to spend her life in a castle with a monster.

Uncle Chuck kneeled next to her after being let out. "No, Amy! I'm old, I've lived my life!" Uncle Chuck was dragged out by the beast ignoring Amy cries to make him stop.

The beast was outside and dragged Uncle Chuck over to a wooden carriage trapped in vines with no wheels. He threw him in the carriage and said, "Take him to the village." And walked back inside.

The carriage's legs started to move and break free of the vines. It walked out of the gates through the forest to town.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amy watched from the cell window as the carriage took her uncle away. She started to cry because she had to live forever in a cold damp cell with a beast. She could never see her uncle again.

The beast climbed back up the stairs to be stopped by Blaze. "Uh, Master?"

"What?" he said.

Blaze jumped back a bit. "Uh, since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time...I was thinking that you might, uh, want to offer her a more comfortable room." The beast growled blowing out the candles on Blaze. "Then again, maybe not."

The beast walked into the cell and Amy yelled at him. "You didn't even me say goodbye! I'll never see him again!" Amy sobbed into her hands while the beasts' look softened as he rubbed his neck feeling bad.

"I'll show you to your room." He said softly before turning.

"W-what?" Amy asked. "But I thought..."

"You wanna stay in this tower!" he growled. Amy shook her head. "Then follow me."

* * *

They were on the 3rd floor of the tower and the beast was holding Blaze up while Amy was walking behind him. Amy looked around to see all the statues that were there. Each of them had an ugly face with horns and the light was giving it an ominous look making her scared.

She ran back to catch up with the other two. When the beast looked back he saw one tear fall from Amy's eyes.

"Say something to her." Blaze whispered.

"Um, I...hope you like it here." He said softly. He looked back at Blaze to see her move her arms gesturing to keep going. "The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you like, _except _the west wing."

"What in the west wing?"

"It's forbidden!" he yelled turning back to face her. His voice echoed off the walls of the dark hall scaring Amy a bit. He pulled his cape back over and kept walking.

* * *

It seemed like ages until they reached her room, though it was only a few minutes. The beast opened the door and Amy walked inside.

"Now, if you need anything, my servants will attend to you." He said.

"Dinner! Ask her to dinner!" Blaze whispered.

"You will join me for dinner. That's not a request!" and he slammed the door on her. Amy ran to her bed and started to cry again. Why did this have to happen her? Why couldn't everything be normal again?

* * *

As she cried the snow was falling heavily outside the castle and in town. All the guys were in the tavern with Sonic still stewing about what happened earlier.

"Who does she think she is?!" he exclaimed. "That girl has tangled with the wrong man. No one say no to Sonic!" he was in his fur covered chair in front of the fireplace leaning on his arm.

Tails walked next to him with 2 mugs of hot chocolate (don't wanna say beer; bear with me people). "Darn right!" he held out one mug while he was about to drink the other.

"Dismissed, rejected, publically humiliated!" Sonic took both mugs and drunk both down. "Why, it's more than I can bear!" he threw the 2 mugs into the fire and the flame grew before settling again.

"More hot chocolate?" Tails asked?

Sonic turned his chair to the side, "What for? Nothing helps, I'm disgraced."

"Who you? Never!" Tails said. Sonic pulled his chair around again with the back facing the fire. "Come on, Sonic! You've got to pull yourself together!" Sonic looked away with a frown on his face.

_"Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Sonic, looking so down in the dumps." _Tails put his hands on his mouth making him smile, but Sonic punched him away making him land on a table. _"Every guy here'd loved to be you, Sonic, even when taking your lumps."_

Sonic turned the chair around to face the fire again, holding his head.

_"There's no man in town who's admired as you. You're everyone's favorite guy. Everyone's awed and inspired by you, and it's not very hard to see whyyyy!" _

Elise, Merlina, and Shahra all walked over and leaned on Sonic while Tails walked around.

_"Nooo onnneee's slick as Sonic, no one's quick as Sonic, no one's speed is incredibly quick like Sonic! There's no one in town half as manly. Perfect, a pure paragon!"_

Tails jumped on the table again and jumped on each person's head. _"You can any Tom, Dick, or Stanley, and they'd tell you whose team they'd prefer to be oooonnnn!"_

Tails got taken by the men and got swung back and forth as they all sang. _"Noooo onnneee's been like Sonic, a king pin like Sonic, no one's got a shiny teeth in his chin like Sonic."_

Sonic smirked, _"As a specimen, yes, I'm intimadting."_

_"My what a guy, Soniiiic!" _Everyone there now had mugs of beer or hot chocolate as they all raised them up.

_"Give 5 "hurrahs!" Give 12 "hip-hips!""_

Sonic stood up while Tails stood in front of him saying, _"Sonic is the best and the rest are all drips!" _Tails raised his glass to high as it splashed onto Sonic. He looked at it before hiding it behind his back pretending he had nothing. Sonic rolled up his sleeve (if he were wearing clothes) and socked Tails in the face.

Afterwards everyone still complimented Sonic about how he was the best in town. Later Uncle Chuck ran in frantic.

"Help me! Somebody help me!" he said.

"Chuck?" the waiter said surprised. Everyone thought he left for the fair.

Uncle Chuck ran around to everyone, "Please! You've gotta help me! He's got her! He's got her locked up in the dungeon!"

"Who?"

"Amy! We have to save her! Not a minute to lose!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Sonic said waving his hands around. "Slow down, Chuck. Now who's got Amy Rose locked in a dungeon?"

"The beast!" he yelled running over to him. "A horrible, monstrous beast!"

Everyone was silent for a minute before they started to laugh at him. People started to come up to him faking.

"Was it a big beast?" one man asked.

"Huge!"

"Long, ugly snout?" another said.

"Hideous!"

"And sharp, cruel fangs?"

"Yes! Yes! Will you help me?"

"Alright, old man, we'll help you _out_." Sonic said smiling with an evil glint in his eyes.

"You will?" he said. 2 mean took him by his arms as they went towards the door. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Uncle Chuck screamed as he was thrown out of the tavern and into the snow.

"Crazy old Chuck." One of them said as they went back to their table.

Sonic sat down in his chair again thinking. "Crazy old Chuck, eh? Crazy old Chuck..."

_"Tails, I'm afraid I've been thinking."_

_"A dangerous pass-time."_

_"I know." _Sonic grabbed Tails and pulled him closer to him. _"But that crazy old coot is Amy's uncle...and his sanity's only so-so. Now the wheels in my head have been turning...since I've looked at that loony old man. Now I've promised myself I'd be married to Rose, and right now I'm involving a plaaann!" _Everyone looked and leaned closer as he began to whisper to Tails the plan.

Tails looked at him amazed. "Would she?!"

"Yes!"

"Let's do it!" they said at the same time. _"Noooo oonnee plots like Sonic."_

_"Takes cheap shots like Sonic." _Sonic sang.

_"Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Sonic!"_

_"So his marriage we soon will be celebratiiinnggg..." _the people said. _"My what a guy...Soniiiicccc!"_

Uncle Chuck still walked around the town square. "Will no one help me?"


End file.
